


Something Unspeakable

by ClassicLitLover



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: A original poem about the constant denial of the relationship between Achilles and Patroclus.





	Something Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted this on here. Sorry, it took so long. :)

Cousins, friends   
You’ll say anything but it  
Do anything to get around that thing  
That thing that will make your movie   
Something no one wants to see  
Something unspeakable   
Something that would make the children and laugh and point   
And the adults stare and shake their heads  
Because that’s not possible   
In fact, it’s unthinkable   
Something unspeakable   
Something misunderstood   
Because there is absolutely no way  
The greatest warrior in Greek myth,  
Achilles' real heel  
Could have been the man he loved


End file.
